PISANG
by Bunnie B
Summary: Baekhyun yang tengah asik dengan ritual malam minggunya tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu. Tamu yang benar-benar menyebalan dan mampu membuat emosi Baekhyun tersulut. [SEQUEL OF KEKASIHKU] [CHANBAEK]


Ini bukan hari minggu tapi ini malam minggu. Bagi kebanyakan orang—yang sudah memiliki pasangan—akan memilih untuk menghabiskan malam minggu bersama pasangannya. Mereka biasanya akan pergi ke café, restoran atau pun hanya mengelilingi jalanan.

Tapi bagi orang yang tidak memiliki pasangan—seperti Baekhyun—mereka akan menghabiskan malam minggu di dalam rumah. Entah itu menonton film, berdoa pada Tuhan agar hujan atau menonton video orang kawin seperti yang saat ini sedang Baekhyun lakukan.

Pria bertubuh tidak tinggi, mata sipit, kulit seputih susu, wajah cantik dan rambut hitam legam itu tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tangan kiri memegang ponsel dan tangannya kanan sudah masuk kedalam celananya. Tak lupa _headset_ tersumpal di lubang telinganya, ia mencari aman kawan.

Wajah Baekhyun saat ini sudah memerah, _AC_ yang ada di kamarnya tidak mampu membuat keringatnya berhenti mengalir.

Tapi kegiatannya berhenti ketika ia mendengar ibunya berteriak mengatakan jika ada yang datang bertamu.

Dengan celana mengembung, wajah memerah dan penuh dengan keringat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, penasaran dengan seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya. Ketika ia melihat siapa yang datang menemui dirinya, Baekhyun bersumpah ia lebih baik tidak memiliki tamu jika harus memiliki tamu dan tamunya seperti itu.

Seseorang yang ternyata dua orang itu langsung berlari memeluk kaki Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun sampai di ruang keluarga. Orang yang menggunakan kaos dan celana mendorong orang yang memakai gaun agar orang yang memakai gaun menjauh dari kaki Baekhyun, begitu juga sebaliknya hingga terjadilah perkelahian disana.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Chanyeol—orang yang memakai kaos dan celana—dan Sora—orang yang memakai gaun—yang asik bertengkar di kakinya.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?"

"Dia yang mulai _oppa_ , dia yang memukulku lebih dulu!" teriak orang yang menggunakan dress

Sementara orang yang menggunakan kaos dan celana menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu memukul lengan orang yang menggunakan gaun.

"Siapa suruh kau memeluk _hyungku_! Makanya jangan sentuh-sentuh _hyung_ ku! Dasar genit!"

"Apa katamu!?"

Oh sial!

Sepertinya malam minggu Baekhyun akan berantakan karena dua bocah yang menyebalkan datang ke rumahnya.

* * *

 **PISANG**

 **By Bunnie B**

 **.**

 **Warning: TYPO, boyXboy**

 **.**

 **Byun Baek Hyun (15 y/o)**

 **Park Chan Yeol (6 y/o)**

 **Shin So Ra (6 y/o)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

* * *

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar sementara dua bocah yang saat ini ada di kamarnya masih bertengkar memperebutkan posisi siapa yang akan duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

10 menit lalu, mama Byun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengajak kedua bocah itu bermain di kamar Baekhyun. Jelas saja Baekhyun menolak, tapi dengan sedikit ancaman akhirnya Baekhyun mengajak dua bocah itu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton film tapi yang terjadi setelahnya, Sora dan Chanyeol bertengkar ingin duduk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Hentikan kalian!"

Sora dan Chanyeol sontak menghentikan perkelahian mereka, tetapi tetap keduanya saling mencibir. Bahkan sesekali tangan jari-jari tangan mereka akan mencubit lengan lawannya.

"Tidak akan ada dari kalian yang duduk di pangkuanku! Mengerti?"

Chanyeol yang tidak terima kembali melayangkan protesnya. "Tidak bisa! Aku kekasih _hyung_ jadi aku harus duduk di pangkuan _hyung_ ,". Sora yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Chanyeol ikut melayangkan protes.

"Baekhyun _oppa_ itu kekasihku!"

"Tidak di bukan kekasihmu! Dia kekasihku! _Hyung_ nya Sehun bilang, Baekhyun _hyung_ menyukai orang yang ada pisangnya!"

Baekhyun melotot, mata sipitnya itu langsung membesar ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

Oke, Baekhyun akui jika dia memang menyukai orang yang memiliki pisang. Menurutnya, orang yang memiliki pisang lebih seksi di banding orang yang memiliki melon. Tapi bagaimana bisa bocah seperti Chanyeol tau jika dia menyukai orang yang memiliki pisang!? Terlebih Chanyeol membicarakannya dengan Sora. Sora bukan seperti Chanyeol, Sora itu walaupun menyebalkan dia sangat polos dan tidak pernah memprotes perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku bisa beli pisang jika Baekhyun _oppa_ ingin pisang!"

Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah sombongnya, jari telunjukknya di gerakkan kekiri dan kekanan. "Tidak bisa, pisang yang Baekhyun _hyung_ suka tidak seperti yang biasa mamaku makan."

Sora yang semakin penasaran mendesak Chanyeol untuk memberi tahunya, bagaimana pisang yang di sukai oleh Baekhyun. Sementar Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk tidak meledak dan melempar Chanyeol keluar jendela.

"Ba-bagaimana jika kita nonton film saja? Eoh?" Baekhyun berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sora.

Tapi ternyata Sora yang masih penasaran tidak mengubris Baekhyun dan tetap fokus pada Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar penasaran ternyata.

"Cepat beritahu aku!"

"Dasar anak perempuan! Pemaksa!" cibir Chanyeol, akhrinya dengan terpaksa Chanyeol menurunkan celananya hingga baik dirinya, Baekhyun maupun Sora dapat melihat pisang yang di maksud Chanyeol.

"Seperti ini, kau punya tidak?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah, ia langsung menghampiri Chanyeol. Memasang kembali celana Chanyeol dan langsung menarik telinga bocah yang entah polos atau cabul itu dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? dasar bocah cabul!" baekhyun masih terus menarik telinga Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa berteriak kesakitan.

"Habis, dia.."

"Dia apa? Hm?!" tak puas dengan telinga, tangannya berganti menarik pipi bula milik Chanyeol. "Sikapmu itu sungguh tidak jantan! Menyalahkan orang lain karena kesalahanmu sendiri! Untuk apa menunjukkan barang pribadimu padanya!?"

Chanyeol yang memang hobinya memprotes ucapan Baekhyun, kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku laki-laki! _Hyung_ tadi lihatkan aku punya pisang!?"

Jika saja Baekhyun memiliki riwayat darah tinggi, mungkin ia sudah terkenal stroke. Sungguh bocah di hadapannya benar-benar mampu membangkitkan kekesalan seorang Byun Baek Hyun.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kau bukan laki-laki ha!? Aku mengatakan sikapmu itu tidak jantan!" tak tahan terus mengomeli Chanyeol, ia akhirnya melepas cubitannya pada pipi Chanyeol. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Suasana mendadak menjadi hening. Baekhyun sibuk mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak marah, Sora yang masih berpikir hanya diam dengan tangan memelintir gaun yang di gunakannya dan Chanyeol sibuk mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Omong-omong, kalau perempuan menyalahkan orang lain, apa perempuan itu juga tidak jantan?"

Oh Tuhan..

Tolong tambahkan kesabaran di hati hambamu ini..

Tuhan..

"Omonganmu tidak jelas! Kau itu.." belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Sora sudah menangis dan berlari keluar dari kamar Baekhyun sambil berteriak, "Ibu aku mau pisang seperti bocah gendut itu!"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengurut dadanya sambil sesekali mengumpat agar Chanyeol di hapuskan dari muka bumi.

* * *

 **END  
**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[A/N]**

 **Yang minta sequel mana suaranya!? Saya datang bawa sequel dari KEKASIHKU nih. Maaf kalo sequelnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Maaf juga kalo ternyata sequelnya tidak sebagus sebelumnya dan maaf juga karakter Chanyeolnya begitu.**

 **Habis baca jangan lupa review^^**


End file.
